


Unwritten

by Harlequin_Law



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Song: Call Me Maybe (Carly Rae Jensen), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Law/pseuds/Harlequin_Law
Summary: Rukia has a fated meeting with a certain carrot-top. Will love blossom or will their differences keep them apart? Their future's left unwritten.





	1. Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to this song since it came out and after reading some Ichi/Ruki lately, it dawned on me to write a story about them revolving around this song: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jensen. The first half of the story is told mostly from Rukia's perspective and some in third person and then it will switch to Ichigo.
> 
> Ichigo Kurosaki – 23 yrs-old, senior at Karakura University studying Martial Arts and Shakespeare Theatre
> 
> Rukia Kuchiki – 21 yrs-old, senior at Karakura Junior College studying Arts and Ancient Literature
> 
> – thinking –
> 
> "speaking"

She felt somewhat stupid…well really the more she thought about it the more stupid she felt. Yet, it had to have sounded good at some point, right? In fact, she had been just as excited about doing this as all the other girls in her Ancient Myths & Legends class earlier that day.

The class had been assigned a project in which they had to present information about a myth revolving around an object or place somewhere in their area of Karakura. Next they debated how probable each myth was and what had occurred to start it. Rangiku had found out about an old well that was located on a shrine near her home. She had said that according to the information she received from the shrine maiden, that calling out the name of one of the Seven Lucky Gods who blessed the well, then making a wish, would make it come true.

Rukia had stressed about finals since Midterm and Momo had suggested that everyone go make a wish on the well for good finals, since tonight was the right phase of the moon for success. Everyone in the class had thought it was a great idea and they had all decided to meet later in the evening to go by and make a wish. Rangiku had been the only one to show up at the spot they decided to gather at and she told Rukia that everyone else would meet them at the shrine later. After arriving at the shrine, Rangiku had then run off with her boyfriend Gin when he showed up, leaving poor Rukia there alone to do it by herself.

* * *

The shrine was beautiful with kasuga-zukuri style buildings made of stunning Sequoioideae and jade that looked well maintained with large sakura trees scattered throughout. Rukia walked down the sandō*, passing the tōrō* that decorated the sides of the walkway. There was a samusho* with a shop that sold religious trinkets located across from the ema*. A haiden* for praying was located at the end of the sandō with a large honden* located directly behind the haiden. There were smaller sessha* on the grounds as well. The well was located off in a corner next to a large sakura tree in full bloom. The well itself was made of charming gray marble that stood just above Rukia's waist, with a small roof that looked old and worn compared to the other buildings. Rukia watched as sakura petals floated to the ground around her before she walked up to the well and looked over into it. It didn't seem to be anything special but most things that had myths revolving around them didn't, in her opinion.

It was late and Rukia found her way to the well using the dim light cast off the nearby lanterns and the streams of moonlight of the evening's full moon. The sky was void of clouds and slowly stars burst forth in the darkening sky in an array of illumination. For a moment, Rukia considered turning around and just going home but surprisingly she decided that it couldn't hurt anything if she did make a wish; so she looked around to make sure no one was watching and proceeded to make her wish as Rangiku had instructed. The directions were to throw a coin in the air and make a wish before it hits the water and the bigger the coin, the better the chance you have at getting your wish. Rukia went over her wish one last time before tossing the coin into the air and as she looked down;  _he_  stepped into her line of vision.

_I threw a wish in the well,_   
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_   
_I looked to you as it fell,_   
_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_   
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_   
_I wasn't looking for this,_   
_But now you're in my way_

As she closed azure eyes and began her wish,  _his_  face appeared in her mind's eye and a slight blush graced ivory cheeks. Quickly, Rukia became irritated at her lack of control and inability to concentrate on something so simple. She tried to focus on what she wanted, but again thoughts of  _him_  plagued her mind. At that moment, she heard a "plop" from the sound of the coin hitting the water…she had gotten to – I wish – and all other thought was consumed by  _him_.

As she opened her eyes, he was standing a short distance away, leaning up against a wall staring at her between sips of water from a bottle he was holding. Or maybe he was glaring; she wasn't sure because of the scowl on his face. His eyebrows were drawn up over dark amber eyes, under a messy shock of ginger hair that whipped in the warm breeze. Rukia couldn't remember if she had ever seen hair that bright before, as it had a slight glow in the early moonlight. She caught a scent on the wind of the forest after a spring rain and musky vanilla. It was distinctly masculine but it was pleasant to her senses and she figured it must belong to the male that was a short distance away. He looked to be about the same age as her, maybe a year or two older and was wearing a dirty white t-shirt and some jeans with rips in the knees with the bottoms ragged from use covering up work boots.

_Your stare was holdin',_   
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_   
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_   
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

At that point, he stood up from the wall and turned to walk away. Suddenly, something came over Rukia and she found herself running up to him. She grabbed his arm, floundering momentarily with what to say and finally a soft " _Hey_ ", came out of her lips. He turned around at her statement and Rukia found herself pulled into his amber gaze. She couldn't understand why she couldn't look away and pondered on what he must be thinking of the situation as well. As she was contemplating the exact color of his eyes, a deep voice brought her out of her musings, " _Hey, you alright?_ " His statement clearing the fog in her brain and with a startled expression clearly on her face, Rukia came back from her earlier musings.

_It's hard to look right,_  
 _At you baby,_  
 _But here's my number,_  
 _So call me, maybe_?

Suddenly, his phone went off in his pocket and he looked at it to see who was calling. Rukia wondered who had called; waited patiently for him to speak and held her breath when he looked down at her." _Sorry, but I gotta go. It's late and I've got class in the morning_ ", the smooth timber of his voice wrapping around her senses. " _Oh right, I've got classes tomorrow too. I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me._ " Brought back to her senses, Rukia released his arm and watched as he gave a small nod with a slight smirk on his face before he walked away.

After he had rounded the corner out of Rukia's eyesight she slowly blinked, realizing that she had been staring at him as he walked away. Just then she turned to walk back to her apartment and her foot collided with something. When she looked down, she noticed a toolbox that he had sat down when he had walked over there earlier. A spark of mischief and bravery shot through Rukia as she decided to do something extremely impulsive for a Kuchiki. She found a notepad in her bag and wrote:

_To the orange-haired boy at the well,__

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy,__

_but here's my number, so call me…maybe?_

_From the dark-haired girl at the well.__

Then she scribbled her number at the bottom and stuck the card in the toolbox where she knew he would see it, she thought – how sad is this that I don't even know his name –? As she walked home, Rukia felt a bit happier than she had in a long time, a small smile coming to her lips.

* * *

_And all the other boys,_   
_Try to chase me,_   
_But here's my number,_   
_So call me, maybe?_

To say that Rukia was popular with the boys would be an understatement. As a Kuchiki, a reputation had preceded her into college and most of the male population tried for her attention as a way of creating ties between their family and the honored Kuchiki clan. Thankfully, Rukia was still attending Karakura Junior College, so her classes were primarily female. She only had to deal with upper class-men from Karakura University at the quarterly formals marking the change of seasons and semesters.

* * *

_You took your time with the call,_   
_I took no time with the fall_   
_You gave me nothing at all,_   
_But still, you're in my way_

Ichigo looked down at the number scrawled across the paper he held in his hand. He had debated about whether to call the strange girl or tack it up to 'things that happen when you're out too late'. He thought back to that day, almost a week ago, and to the strange girl Rukia. She had dark raven hair that ended at her shoulders with a slip of bangs that fell between large azure eyes nestled in an ivory face. That girl had been wearing her uniform, which let Ichigo know which college she attended and after talking with his friend Tatsuki he found out that her name was Rukia. It consisted of a white short-sleeved blouse, peacock-colored, pleated skirt with a matching vest that contained the schools crest on the left breast. He wasn't sure why he hadn't yelled at her when she ran up and grabbed him. When he turned around to look at her, his voice failed him and he was suddenly lost in her large eyes.

After talking to his friend Tatsuki, who attended the same college as Rukia, he decided that he would give her a call. Tatsuki had told him that she never saw Rukia with a guy, and he was curious as to why this girl Rukia decided to slip her number to him without knowing his name.

Ichigo dialed her number and waited as it rang a few times before going to voice mail. First, he felt annoyed that she had given him her number and then not answered. After that he decided that she didn't know his number and probably thought it was a wrong number. So, he dialed the number again and waited for the voice mail to go through and left her a message…" _Hey, Rukia. This is Ichigo from the other day at the well._  –Wow that sounds so dumb–  _Anyway, I thought that maybe we could go out this weekend? Give me a call back if you're busy; otherwise, I will see you Friday around 7 at the Kamui Shrine._ "

* * *

_I beg, and borrow and steal_   
_Have foresight and it's real_   
_I didn't know I would feel it,_   
_But it's in my way_

She had been in class when Ichigo called. Rukia had pondered the irony between his name and his bright hair color...and how did he find out her name? Doing everything she could to be able to make the date Friday, though she wasn't sure why she was trying so hard or why every time someone asked about Friday, Rukia found herself blushing and making up excuses. She begged her friend Renji to cover her shift tutoring that night. Momo had insisted that she borrow a cute summer dress of hers for the evening, the violet color accented the matching flecks in her eyes. Rukia spent all afternoon stealing glances at the clock during class in anticipation for when she could leave and get ready.

Rangiku, who happened to be Ichigo's cousin, had told Rukia that she knew they would have a great time. That she had seen it in a dream and her dreams were never wrong. Rukia had a sneaking suspicion that her friends had set her up, yet she pondered if Ichigo was aware of it also. Deciding that the success of the date would determine her 'friends' fates, she began the short walk to Kamui Shrine.

* * *

_Before you came into my life_   
_I missed you so bad_   
_And you should know that_   
_I missed you so, so bad_

Rukia arrived ten minutes early, surprised to find Ichigo was there waiting for her. She observed him for a minute, wanting to know a little more about him before walking over. Rukia had to admit that Ichigo cleaned up pretty nicely. He wore a white t-shirt under a deep violet, short-sleeved dress shirt, with khaki pants and brown dress shoes. His orange hair was spiked up just as she had seen it before, though she guessed he couldn't get it to lie down if he tried. She watched as he paced back and forth with a slight scowl on his face as though he was in deep thought. As she pondered what he could be thinking about to bring such a look to his face, Ichigo suddenly stopped and looked towards her. Rukia jumped slightly at the intense look in his eyes before making her way over to him.

Ichigo took in Rukia's appearance as she made her way over to him. Every hair on her raven head was in place, with light makeup on her face that accented her eyes and made them look larger than they already were. Her dress came to just above her knees and was violet in color with splashes of yellow on it that made her look like she had been painting. She wore dainty yellow shoes on her feet to complete her outfit. Realization hit him that Rangiku must have known what Rukia was wearing since she told him to wear the shirt he had on and thus they now matched…how sappy.

Rukia stopped a couple of feet from Ichigo and bowed before holding out her hand. Ichigo returned the bow and shook her hand as she spoke, " _I think a proper introduction is in order. Hello, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. It's nice to meet you, officially._ " Ichigo returned the gesture, " _Hello, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. It's also nice to officially meet you. Are you ready to go?_ "

"Y _es, I am_ ", replied Rukia. Ichigo held out his arm for Rukia to take and she was again surprised at his actions. He didn't come across as a person with such manners, but then again Rukia didn't know much about him and was just going from her assumption of him based on his appearance from one meeting.

Taking his arm, Ichigo led them to a nearby park. They walked down a cobblestone path passing sakura trees in bloom and under weeping willows whose branches hung over the trail. They stopped for a moment at a stone bridge that crossed over a small stream leading to the lake just ahead. Beautiful wildflowers of every color sat along the ground in the dimming light and the couple watched the sun begin to set on the water, the sky painted in crimson, ochre, amber, fuchsia, and azure. Rukia gasped at the beauty of it all and quickly pulled her camera out of her purse and took a quick snapshot. She glanced over at Ichigo and noticed that in the dimming light his hair appeared to be on fire. Rukia took a picture of Ichigo leaning on the railing of the bridge with a serene look on his face, like he had spent many evenings in that exact spot watching the sun set. Suddenly, Rukia heard Ichigo murmur:

_"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_   
_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_   
_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_   
_And summer's lease hath all too short a date . . . ."_

Putting her camera away, Rukia took a step towards Ichigo and he jumped slightly, coming out of his trance. He looked down at Rukia and offered his arm again. She gladly took it, appreciating the quiet moment he had shared with her.

After leaving the park, they walked along the street towards a small bistro that Rukia recognized. She had heard that the food was excellent, but had never been in the neighborhood to stop and try it out. They were seated shortly and gave their orders. Rukia ate rice dumplings with cucumber and eggs while Ichigo ate karashi mentaiko. " _Whose work were you reciting earlier at the bridge_ ", came the quiet question from Rukia. " _Oh, I didn't realize that I said that out loud. It's a sonnet written by Shakespeare. I'm a theatre and martial arts major at KU and I specialize in Shakespeare._ "

" _That's quite a combination. I'm an arts and ancient literature major. I thought that sonnet sounded familiar. This is my last year at KJC and I will be a freshman at KU in the fall_ ", Rukia informed Ichigo." _Oh, that explains the camera you had earlier. That is a great place for photography. Each season has its own special look_ ", replied Ichigo. They continued chatting for a bit while they finished up their meals. Afterward, they headed to the patio for a few drinks before they noticed some of their friends walking by. Gin and Rangiku, Uryu and Orihime, Toshiro and Momo, Renji and Tatsuki, Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo stopped when they noticed Ichigo and Rukia sitting at a table on the patio of the bistro. Rangiku ran up to the railing, dragging Gin along behind her. " _Hey, you guys should come with us to the new club down the street. It's opening night so the cover charge is half off._ "

Normally, the first response from both of them would have been  _no_ , but after a few drinks they both decided that going to the club wouldn't be a bad idea, especially since there was no school the next day. Ichigo paid their tab and again offered his arm to Rukia. All the girls  _awed_  at them and Rukia blushed while Ichigo looked away and scratched the back of his head. They decided to run by their apartments and change before heading out. Now Rukia was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt with slits in the arms with cut off jean shorts and low heels. Ichigo was sporting a long-sleeved white shirt with a black vest and worn jeans with sneakers.

By now it was nearing 10:00 pm and both Ichigo and Rukia were feeling the effects of the alcohol they had consumed earlier. Everyone paid to get into the new club Kabuki, which was a club themed after the classical Japanese dance. The club was filled with lavish decorations including kabuki masks and the staff was dressed in kabuki style uniforms. The group got a table and ordered drinks while everyone talked and got better acquainted. With the noise being so loud, everyone had to yell to be heard. As soon as the next song started up however, the girls got quiet before jumping up and dragging their men to the dance floor. Rukia had been sitting at the table talking to her friends while Ichigo went to get them another drink. Rukia realized that she had missed things like this. She noticed him across the room and once again something came over her as she stood and made her way towards him to let him know that she missed him.


	2. Hold It Against Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's join the gang at the club for a night no one is soon to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I started this story a long time ago and now with the manga over it's hard to finish this story. Personally, I'm not happy with the way it ended, but I understand it. So, this will probably be the end of my Bleach related stories. This chapter contains the song Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears. Everyone is going to be a bit ooc here at the end…but just cause I have a hard time imagining the group dancing, lol.

_When the group first arrived…_

After the group grabbed a spot to sit, they split off into two groups. All the girls wanted to know how Rukia's evening with Ichigo was going so far and the guys were bugging Ichigo about whether he was going to get laid that night, much to their shared dismay. Rangiku ordered some shots for the girls and Renji ordered a few pitchers of beer for the guys.

 _"_ _ _So Rukia, how has my cousin been treating you tonight?"__  came the question from Rangiku before downing her first shot.  _"_ _ _He's been a perfect gentleman the entire evening, Rangiku"__ , Rukia replied while eyeing her shot warily.  _"_ _ _Really? Those acting classes must be coming in handy,__ _"_ Tatsuki said with surprise evident in her voice.  _"_ _ _Maybe he just really likes Rukia, so he is being shy,__ _"_  piped up Momo.  _"_ _ _If so, Rukia is in for a shock when she gets a dose of his usual demeanor,__ _"_  Rangiku added with a slight chuckle. Rukia sat back listening to what everyone was saying, wondering how everyone else seemed to know her date so well, when she had just met him. She looked over to see her orange-haired date glaring at the other guys at the table with a slight blush on his face and Rukia wondered what they were talking about.

* * *

 _"_ _ _Guys, I've only known Rukia for a few hours. What on earth makes you think she is going to put out on the first date or that I'm even going to try?"__  came the gruff response from Ichigo after Renji's inquiry to his  _ _progress__ tonight _ _. "Rangiku and I barely made it through dinner before heading back to my place,__ _"_  came the remark from Gin as he grinned at Ichigo.  _"_ _ _I really didn't need to know that about my cousin, Gin,__ _"_  Ichigo replied bluntly,  _"_ _ _It was bad enough she wouldn't let me get dressed in private earlier."__  That remark earned a chuckle from the guys at the table.  _"_ _ _The rest of you have no room to talk either, since you all knew your girlfriends before you got together,__ _"_  Ichigo said pointedly to Renji, Toshiro and Uryu.

 _"_ _ _By the way Renji, how come you seem to know Rukia so well, but I've never met her?__ _"_  Ichigo questioned.  _"_ _ _Oh, my dad's firm has represented the Kuchiki's for a long time, so Rukia and I spent quite a bit of time together at business parties and such,__ _"_  Renji replied looking embarrassed about the whole ordeal. He didn't like to be judged by his father's reputation, so he didn't talk about it much.  _"_ _ _Her brother Byakuya was very particular about who Rukia interacted with when she was younger. She was home schooled until high school and then she went to a private academy. Rukia threatened to never marry if Byakuya didn't let her attend KJC,__ _"_  Renji said followed by a laugh when imagining Rukia  _ _telling__  Byakuya anything.

* * *

At this point both groups had consumed more alcohol than they probably should have and most likely they would all be regretting it one way or another by the next morning. Everyone else had made their way to the dance floor and Rukia was currently sitting at the table waiting for Ichigo to bring her a drink. They had just come from the floor and were catching a breather…mainly because neither of them cared for the current song.

Rangiku knew that if anything was going to happen between Rukia and Ichigo that night that Rukia would have to be the one to initiate things. She knew Ichigo had a lot of respect for women and would never try anything while they were drinking. Rangiku also knew that with the right  _ _persuasion__ , Ichigo might come over the dark side with the rest of them…after all she was his cousin and she knew way too much about the guy.

The girls found a really good song that they knew Rukia was familiar with and that might push all the right buttons with Ichigo. They instructed the DJ to play the first half of the song without the words and that their friend would be singing that part.

* * *

Rukia saw the girls run over to her and Rangiku was bringing a microphone headset along with her. She knew what that meant and while she would usually refuse, she was feeling generous tonight. While she had just been contemplating her feelings for Ichigo, the girls had presented her with the perfect way for her to let loose and not really think about it. Taking the headset, Rukia stood up and walked over to Ichigo as the music started to play. As Ichigo began to turn around with their drinks, he noticed Rukia coming towards him and over the noise of the club he heard her voice ring out.

_Hey, over there, please forgive me_   
_If I'm coming on too strong_   
_Hate to stare, but you're winning_   
_And they're playing my favorite song_

Rukia sauntered up to Ichigo, who was as still as a statue in awe and shock of what she was doing. Who would have thought that a girl such as Rukia would be able to sing like that…and willing to sing a song like this? Rukia ran her hand along Ichigo's shoulders as she circled him, stopping in front of him to run her hands down his chest, then taking their drinks and placing them back on the counter. Grabbing his vest, Rukia started pulling Ichigo closer to her as the next line of the song started.

_So come here, a little closer_   
_Wanna whisper in your ear_   
_Make it clear, little question_   
_Wanna know just how you feel_

Rukia pulled Ichigo down so that she could whisper in his ear…at this point everyone in the club was hanging on every word she said. Each person waiting to see what Rukia would do next.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_   
_If we could escape the crowd somehow_   
_If I said I want your body now_   
_Would you hold it against me?_

(Ichigo's eyes widened)

Rukia ran her hands up Ichigo's chest to meet behind his neck, doing her best to pull herself flush up against him. Running her hands down his arms to thread their fingers together and twisting so that her back was now pressed up against Ichigo's front, Rukia recited the next lines of the song.

_' Cause you feel like paradise_   
_And I need a vacation tonight_   
_So if I said I want your body now_   
_Would you hold it against me?_

As the final line left Rukia's lips, she shifted back to look into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo was so caught up in her words, the sounds around them fading away as he focused on the way Rukia looked, her perfume making him lightheaded. Ichigo lifted his hand to Rukia's face and bent over to kiss her deeply, trying to convey his feelings in that single act.

Rukia, still holding Ichigo's hand, turned and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

_Hey, you might think that I'm crazy_   
_But you know I'm just your type_   
_I might be a little hazy_   
_But you just cannot deny_

_There's a spark in between us_   
_When we're dancing on the floor_   
_I want more, wanna see it_   
_So I'm asking you tonight_

One of the guys had grabbed a headset and tossed it to Ichigo, knowing that at this point there was no way he would back down from a challenge. Ichigo surprised Rukia by singing the next part as he twirled her around, hearing a giggle escape her which brought a smile to his face.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_   
_If we could escape the crowd somehow_   
_If I said I want your body now_   
_Would you hold it against me?_

_' Cause you feel like paradise_   
_And I need a vacation tonight_   
_So if I said I want your body now_   
_Would you hold it against me?_

Rukia's eyes grew larger than normal at the timber of Ichigo's voice. She would have never guessed that her poet could sing. It flowed over her body like warm honey and a shiver ran down her spine as she imagined how husky it could get. Rukia's favorite part of the song was coming up so she gave Ichigo a look, hoping to convey her message to him…which he seemed to get as he gave her a wink in return. The next part they said together.

_If I said I want your body_   
_Would you hold it against me?_

Rukia pulled herself out of Ichigo's arms as the girls came up behind her. They had made up a group dance for that part and proceeded to do it as the guys walked up behind Ichigo. As the dance wore down, each girl walked up and grabbed her man before they moved off to continue dancing. Finally, Ichigo was the last one standing as Rukia came up and wrapped her arms around him. The night continued along, with the pair getting a lot of grief from the group over their  _performance_ , though everyone was honestly impressed with how well they worked together.

Ichigo escorted Rukia home, both having decided that the night was a total success. They had parked in Rukia's driveway when Ichigo spoke up, "So, I had a great time tonight. Call me?" Rukia was surprised that Ichigo had asked her to make the next move, "Maybe. But you'll have to actually leave first", giving Ichigo a suggestive smirk at the end. Grabbing his keys from the ignition, Rukia gave him a quick peck before jumping out of the car and sprinting towards her house…evil laughter bubbling out as she contemplated where to hide the keys. Ichigo sat stunned for a minute before what she had said and done finally registered in his brain. Climbing out of the car, he hurried to the house, locking the door on his way through as he set out to find Rukia and eventually his keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up rushing the ending a bit, as I was just wanting to finish the story. I didn't make the dance sequences as detailed as I would have liked, but I'm happy with what I ended up doing. Hope you enjoyed the story! R&R
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: September 22, 2016


	3. Shakespeare's In Love

**Epilogue**

Ichigo felt the couch shift as Rukia moved to grab some popcorn from the bowl that was perched on his stomach. When a runaway kernel hit him in the eye, Ichigo looked up from Rukia's lap to see the girl covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her laughter, though the shaking of her body gave it all away. Removing the offending kernel and popping it in his mouth, he returned his attention back to the movie they were watching.

Honestly, at this point Ichigo was getting tired of this movie. One of his theatre related classes required that they watch  _ _The Mask of Zorro__. Now watching the movie wasn't difficult, it was all the paperwork that had accompanied it. He had a packet of questions to answer before he watched the movie, after he watched the movie and another one to answer as he watched it again. All relating to how your perception changes based on your knowledge and how foreshadowing can benefit or harm a production. The dance scene was coming up and Ichigo decided that they needed a change of pace. Hopping up from the couch, Ichigo turned and bent down on one knee before Rukia, holding out his hand and mouthed along with the voice on the screen.

"Would you care to try something more robust, or do you feel unequal to the task?" He noticed Rukia's eyes light up almost instantly and knew that she had caught on to what he was doing as she placed her hand in his, letting him pull her to her feet and away from the couch.

"No. On the contrary Don Alejandro, I think only of your distaste for perspiration." Ichigo laughed at the haughty look in Rukia's eyes as she delivered her lines.

He pulled her over to an open area in the living room as the music started. Ichigo twirled her into a dip with his left arm before switching her over into a dip on his right. The pair did a few fun spins and twirls before the music started becoming more serious and they came back together, Ichigo lifting Rukia off the ground to make up for her lack in height as he buried his nose in her neck, making her giggle before they sprung apart once again. Rukia moved low to the ground as Ichigo rose in the air, then each doing different dance poses as they moved in a circle around each other. Together and back, then together again…each move more dramatic than the last. They moved to the left and the right, Ichigo picking Rukia up as needed before twirling her around. Ichigo lowered Rukia to the floor before pulling her up…Rukia jumping up to wrap her legs around Ichigo's waist. The dance over and the show left in the background as the pair got lost in each other.

* * *

Ichigo proceeded to press Rukia up against the wall…following his previous movements with his mouth, wrapping one arm about her waist as the other braced himself, while Rukia plunged her hands into citrus hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. After a moment, Ichigo pulled away before resting his forehead against Rukia's.

_"One woman is fair, yet I am well;_   
_another is wise, yet I am well;_   
_another virtuous, yet I am well;_   
_but till all graces be in one woman,_   
_one woman shall not come in my grace."_

Rukia ran her hands down to cup Ichigo's face, "Using Shakespeare to sweet talk me? You clever boy."

Ichigo moved back and fell down on the couch, Rukia in his lap, "Well, I've got to keep impressing you. It's only been a few months and there is not nearly enough of our stuff sitting around each others place. You'd think we barely see each other." Rukia laughed at the serious look on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia and hid his face in her neck, "Besides, Byakuya isn't my biggest fan…so if I don't have you on my side, I'll never get to keep you."

"With hair as garish as yours, can you blame him?" Ichigo glared at the insult as Rukia smirked back at him.

"I'm not dyeing it black. If it hurts his eyes so much, he can wear sunglasses. Pretentious ass", irritation clear in Ichigo's voice.

Rukia straightened up to look at Ichigo, "Anyway, after the last formal…I'm pretty sure most of the campus knows who is coming home with me."

"Hey, I honestly had no clue that there was a fan-club dedicated to me! Rangiku is the hustling busybody who started the damn thing. It was utterly embarrassing. Thankfully, you were there to rescue me from the clutches of those scandalous women", Ichigo had gotten rather dramatic at the end.

Rukia laughed at his act before she spoke, "I definitely never thought we'd have to defend each other from a hoard of would-be suitors."

"If that bunch of stuffed shirts would have left well enough alone, I wouldn't have decided to step in", Ichigo retorted with a smug look.

Rukia nodded in agreement, "Yeah, the look on their faces was priceless. You know, if you'd just come out and tell people you're part of the Shiba family…they'd lay off. I know you want to make it on your own merit though. Just one more thing about you that draws me in, I guess."

Rukia laid her head down on Ichigo's chest and they sat there in silence for a few minutes…the television in the background simply noise behind their thoughts.

* * *

Rukia mumbled into the shirt under her cheek, "So, Ichigo. When are you going to hunt for your keys again? It's been about a week since the last time."

Ichigo looked thoughtful for a moment before he responded, "I suppose I should look again. I think you keep moving them on me, to be honest. My poor car has sat in your drive for months now. Plus, I'm still making payments and keeping insurance on a car I can't use."

"That's why you don't keep your spare with the original. And yes, I keep moving the keys cause I take your car out once a week to keep it in shape", Rukia snickered at the shocked look on Ichigo's face.

"Seriously! So you haven't lost them. I've got to find those keys." Ichigo tossed Rukia over his shoulder and started his mad dash search through her house…which generally ended somewhere upstairs, around her bedroom. Rukia was good at distracting him that way. If only he knew that she did it when he was getting close...unless he did know and was just playing along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that is the end now. Just some cute, fluffy interactions between Ichigo and Rukia. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: September 29, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> So that is the end of the first chapter. I decided to make this a short chapter story using songs as the main 'theme' for each chapter. They are both a little out of character, since they met under these circumstances and aren't used to each other so in the next chapter, Rukia is going to get bold. Will Ichigo rise to the challenge or will her forwardness run him off? Please review! It motivates me to get the next chapter done.
> 
> Sandō – the approach to the shrine
> 
> Tōrō – decorative stone lanterns
> 
> Samusho – the shrine's administrative office
> 
> Ema – wooden plaques bearing prayers or wishes
> 
> Honden – sanctuary, where the kami is enshrined
> 
> Haiden – hall of worship
> 
> Sessha – miniature shrines
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: August 18, 2012


End file.
